


By the Bay

by usagichosha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Mild Kink, Smut, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagichosha/pseuds/usagichosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an older business man looking to be well rounded, Eren is confused and does't know what to do.  They start to develop feelings for each other but can't say.  The road is bumpy but maybe in the end things will work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt EVER at writing fan fiction. I know it isn't the greatest but I think I tried hard and did a good job. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please leave comments if you have any!

After graduating from high school I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do so I took some time off from going to college and worked at a cafe.  Well actually I knew what I wanted to do but I was afraid to tell anyone so I just said I wasn’t sure.  What I wanted more than anything was to be a stay at home dad, care for that special someone, care for our children, cook, clean and all the other things taking care of a family involves.  But that was a secret and probably would remain so for a long long time.

Now I hurried from my part-time job at the cafe to the train and then off to my first class.  I decided to take a poetry class because I had really like it in high school.  My teacher said I wrote some good things even.  I got there fifteen minutes before class started and took a seat by the window.  It was a strategic move that would allow me to watch the rain when it began or if the lesson dragged on and got boring.

I settled into my seat, arranged my notepad and pen, then I sat and watched as the other students slowly trickled in until the room was almost full.  Young women in small groups walking closely together laughing and trying to not look out of place while at the same time scared of being watched.  Young men, probably like me, not sure of what they want to do walking in with apathetic looks on their faces.  Then finally the teacher arrived, to my surprise it was my high school teacher!  She looked out at the classroom, she didn’t really seem to notice me, she introduced herself and began with the usual stuff.

Then I could feel it coming, an ice breaker, my least favorite part of class.  “Ok everybody, time to get to know each other,”  she said enthusiastically.  “My name is Nakayama.  When I call your name please introduce yourself and tell us what you hope to accomplish in this class.”  I figured I didn’t have anything to worry about, if she started from the beginning of the alphabet or at the end of it if she went in reverse my last name afforded me the chance to think of something good to say.  

She looked down at her list, “Eren-san, where are you?”  she said, holding her hand up to her forehand and looking out at the class.  Then I realized, she had said my name, “There you are!” She said with surprise.  I stood up slowly and raised my hand, “Yup, here I am sensei.”  “I am so glad to have you in my class again.  I am sure that this is a shock for you.”  “Yes it is Nakayama Sensei.  Let me introduce myself, my name is Eren.  Please feel free to call me by my first name.  I hope to learn more about writing poetry and I hope to be inspired by what we will read.”  “Thank you Eren-san.  I hope I will live up to your goals.”  “Ok, next up is…”  her voice trailed off and I began to look around the room as people stood up and said their names one after the other I was further and further away.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone walk in the back door quietly.  He was dressed in a suit and quickly took a seat near the door.  He looked like a businessman probably in his early thirties, not the typical college student in a poetry class.  He settled in quickly and began to look around the room.  Suddenly our eyes met, I wasn’t sure what to do.  His eyes, they were like pools of cool gray steel framed by the black strands of his hair.  His eyes scared me a bit, they looked like they could easily turn cruel and indifferent.  A chill ran through me and I broke the gaze by looking down at my watch.

“Let’s see, who’s next, hummmm,”  she teased the classroom, “Oh, Levi-san, you are next.”  “Sure Nakayama Sensei, I would be glad to.  My name is Levi. Please feel free to call me by my first name.  I hope to learn more about poetry and hopefully write one good poem.” “Well Levi-san I am sure you will. You should talk to Eren-san after class to make sure that you didn’t miss anything.”  I heard a few students giggle at her words.  So what if we said almost the same thing?  It doesn’t mean much right?

I began to look around the classroom trying to figure out who this Erne was but no one looked back at me.  Seeing my confusion, the girl next to me pointed to a young man by the window.  He looked back at me sheepishly and waved a little with his hand.  I was surprised it was him.  So many times Nakayama Sensei told me how much he reminded her of me and now here he was.  I looked back in his direction and nodded my head.  The rest of class was pretty standard.  She covered the syllabus in detail and handed out our first assignment. “You are to read the first chapter in the textbook, answer questions 1-10, complete exercises 1-4, and then write a few lines of your own.  Ok, have a good evening.”  She smiled and waved with her usual cheerful and pleased with her self expression.

We filed out of the room and I walked down to talk to her for a few minutes.  I had almost forgot that I was supposed to talk to Levi-san as I walked up the stairs.  She called out after me “I think I saw Levi waiting for you out in the hall.”  “Ah, thank you Sensei.”  I walked up the stairs and prepared myself.  I walked out the door and looked to my right and then my left.  There he was, leaning against the wall, briefcase at his feet, cellphone in hand probably reading emails from work, and his suit jacket hanging behind him off a finger.  

I walked over in his direction, “Hey Levi. I am Eren.”  “Hello Eren.  Sorry I was late to class and am putting you through a lot of trouble.”  I had not expected something so humble sounding to come out of this guy.  I smiled restraining a chuckle and said “Its really no problem.  I can catch you up as we walk out.”  He nodded and we began to walk towards the exit.  I told him a little about me and then about what was discussed during the portion of class that he missed.  He listened quietly and didn’t ask many questions.  We got to the parking lot and I started to say goodnight but he stopped me.  “Are you walking?  Do you want a ride?  It is the least I can do.”  “Its really ok, I live rather close.”  “No, please let me.” I nodded in agreement and walked towards him.  He opened the door and I got inside then we were off.

He asked me how I knew Sensei and I told him about high school.  Then he told me he had been taking classes from her for awhile here and had taken a few of her other English courses.  The rest was mostly small talk about work and weekend plans.  The next week he was late to class again and again we walked to his car.  I caught him up on what he missed and then he insisted on driving me home.  He told me he was having a little trouble and that he wondered if we could meet at the library over the weekend if I was free.  I agreed, there was nothing wrong meeting to study.

 


	2. Where Do We Go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying together doesn't work when you don't how up Levi.

We met on Saturday at the library.  He was still wearing a suit so I asked if he was sure he could stay since he seemed pretty busy.  He assured me he had the time and we stayed for a few hours.  I was starting to get use to him and there was something developing inside me but I still wasn’t sure what it was.  When we talked it was easy, when he smiled I liked it, and when I caught his eyes even for a second I started to feel...warm.  Even though he teased me, I couldn’t deny that there was something unfamiliar building inside me.

After a few months we were friends.  We saw each other regularly and worked on homework almost every weekend.  However, today was not the same.  I had been waiting for Levi at the library for an hour, which I thought was more that generous, but he never showed.  I finished my homework and checked my phone but I had I gotten no message from him.  I packed up my things a little angry and walked to work early.  I got on my shirt and apron, then stored my belongings in my locker and walked out front.

It had begun to rain when I was in the back or I hadn’t really noticed before.  A strange thought entered my mind, “I hope Levi is okay.”  I said to myself and then shook my head to clear my mind.  Why should I care?  He just stood me up.  A few orders came in and I made them.  The whole time my mind was elsewhere.  The sound of the bell signaling a customer walking in snapped me back to the present, “Welcome to the … the Black Rabbit Cafe.”  I stared wide eyed at a soaking wet Levi before me.  I was shocked, I barely remember ever telling him where I worked.  How did he remember such a small detail.  He looked up and me and nodded, then walked over to a table near the window. I looked up at the clock, I had already been at work for three hours.  That meant he was four hours late.

After he settled in I walked over to him.  To be honest I wasn’t really that upset with him, I just wished he had let me know.  “Can I take your order?”  “Eren I am sorry, something came up and I just couldn’t leave. Can we talk when your shift is over?”  In a whisper I said “Sure, but my boss is here right now so can I just take your order?”  “What would you recommend?”  “Well since it is cold and wet, I would recommend a mocha.  It has the perfect balance of semi sweet chocolate and espresso.  It should warm you right up.”  “I will have that please.”

I turned and walked back to the bar and prepared his drink for him.  My boss came over and we chatted for a minute and I asked if I could give him a towel as he was dripping on the floor.  When is drink was ready I brought his drink and set the towel on the table, “If you need anything else please let me know.  My name is Eren.”  He just nodded his head and I walked away.  A few hours later my shift was over and I went to the back cleaned up and collected my things.  As I walked towards the front door I realized he was gone, for a moment I thought he had lost his nerve to talk to me.  I walked out the door and turned and found a familiar sight. It was just like when we first met in class except he was standing under the eaves of the building next to the cafe I worked at.  He had his phone in one hand, his jacket in the other and his briefcase by his feet.

I walked over to him, “What did you want to talk about?”  “Why don’t we go get a drink?”  I was glad I had recently had the birthday that allowed me to drink legally, I don’t think I possess the strength to look into his eyes and tell him I am too young.  “Are you sure? You were pretty soaked, you might get sick.”  “I will be fine.  Come on.”  “Ok, where to?”  “It’s just around the corner.  Have you eaten?” “No not yet.” “Well we can get some food too.”  “Ok.”  I figured I could let him treat me.

Whenever I was around Eren I was not my usual self.  When I looked at his childish features or god forbid his green eyes, I lost control of myself.  Normally I am cool, calm, collected if not a little bit of  a jerk or even an asshole.  I can make difficult decisions quickly and live with the results.  But when he is around me, I feel strange… almost… warm.  I still don’t think I am ready to tell him but I just want to spend some time with him tonight.

I followed him down the street, down an alley and then into a bar.  I sat down and he ordered some food and beer.  He sat down and a few minutes later the beer and some hot stewed vegetables were placed on the table.  Then he looked up at me and said “I am sorry I was late and then showed up at your work without telling you.”  He had a strange look on his face but since it was dark and a little smokey I wasn’t quite sure what it was. “Its ok,”  I said but I didn’t completely mean it but I didn’t think it was worth arguing about.  

Levi let out a sigh and took a long drink of his beer.  “Eren, this is really hard for me. If you are mad, I wish you would just say.”  “ I looked down at my hands in my lap, “Look Levi, I know you are busy with work.  You are always late to class, you hardly have time to do your homework and almost everytime I see you, you are staring at your phone which I can only assume is because you are looking over your email.”  He looked at me a little shocked. “So am I mad no, am I upset a little yes, what I am the most is disappointed.  If you couldn’t make you could have at least let me know. Sometimes you are really insensitive towards me.”  Shit, that last bit slipped out.  Now his eyes had widened, “What do you mean?”  I was pretty sure what he meant, but I didn’t feel like just answering directly, “Just let me know if you are going to be late.”  “That isn’t what I meant and you know it.  How exactly am I insensitive to you?”  “Oh, just forget I said that.  Look I am not upset ok.  I will get over it.”

I could tell he didn’t really want to let it go but I just looked away out the window at the rain and that ended any further pressing from him.  We sat in silence, drank our beer and stared out at the rain.  When I finished my glass I looked across the table and quickly said “I will go first.”  I was up and to the door before he could say anything.  I knew I probably shouldn’t have done that to know, but I didn’t want to keep going over the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Is this Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Eren do when Levi is late to class?

He didn’t show up at class which I thought was surprising as by then I wasn’t mad anymore.  During the break I let him know that I would collect stuff for him and asked when he wanted to pick it up or if he wanted to meet at the library.  By the end of class he hadn’t answered me.  I debated on whether or not I should text again, was he mad at me now?  I finally decided that I would just ask, “Levi, are you mad at me?  Just let me know you are ok.  I am a little worried.”  When he still didn’t answer I decided to go check on him, and chance making him more mad.  

I had also paid attention, I remembered what building he lived in and found his name on his mailbox when I got there.  I went up the elevator to his floor.  I stopped in front of his door and stood there.  What am I doing?  I was going to turn and leave when I heard a muffled cough from beyond the door.  I turned back and knocked on the door, “Levi!  Open the door its me, Eren.”  I waited a minute, “Are you ok?  I texted you but you haven’t answered and you missed class!”  I waited a minute and I didn’t hear anything so I knocked again, “Levi! Come on!”  

I heard the shuffle of feet and then the door opened, he covered a cough with his hand then looked at me and said, “Can you stop telling my neighbors all of my business?  Stop yelling you’re making my ears ring.”  “Oh, I see you are fine.  Then I will go.”  I turned around and started for the elevator. “Fine Eren, just come inside.”  He was lucky I felt bad for him so I turned around and went in.  

He walked through coughing all the way down the front hall and I closed the door behind us.  I set my stuff down on the floor and walked into his living room.  It was very simple, besides the huge window overlooking the city lights, there was a couch, tv, chair and a few tables.  I looked around he was already on the couch sprawled out with a pillow under his head, blanket mostly covering him and humidifier blowing directly on his face.  He lifted his head and said “I got sick after you left me at the bar.  I stayed and finished the food and drank another beer then walked home in the rain. This is your fault.”  “What?  How did you come to that conclusion?  How is your illness my fault?  If you have forgotten it was YOU who was late, YOU who didn’t call and YOU who showed up unannounced at my work.”  

He sniffled and then blew his nose.  He looked pitiful and sort of cute, I blushed a little at that finally thought.  Did I actually like this guy?  Was that possible?  “He looked up at me head to the side, “Are you sick too?  Do you have a fever?  You look really red.”  “I am fine.  Its been three days, are you still in the same clothes?”  “Why do you care?” “Levi, I am going to go get some medicine.  While I am gone you are going to change into pajamas.  When I get back I will make you tea and something to eat.  I don’t want to hear anything else about it.”  “Whatever.”  Luckily I don’t have to work tomorrow I thought to myself as I walked out the door.

I went to the store and when I came back he had done as he was told.  I was a little surprised actually, I was sure he would fight me on this or not even let me back in.  I fluffed his pillow and spread his blanket.  I had never really notice how much smaller he was than me.  He was several inches shorter but somehow it made him cuter when he was sick.  I felt the heat rush to my face again and turned quickly to go to the kitchen.  I made him some tea and porridge, put it on a tray and then took it to him.  I gave him his medicine first.  He then sipped at the tea and eat some spoonfuls of porridge.  

His eyes began to look heavy, it made him look a bit like a harmless old uncle.  Even though being sick didn’t take away any of his bite. I took his cup and bowl and set them on the table.  “Go to sleep Levi.”  He mumbled something and closed his eyes.  I grabbed an extra blanket and sat on the chair next to the couch.  Before I knew it I was fast asleep too and I didn’t wake until the sunlight hit my face and strange sounds woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes still groggy then looked around a little confused.  Where was I and why was I sore all over and what was that sound?  As things came into focus I remembered that this was Levi’s house and I had slept in a chair next to his sickbed.  The weight of my choices sank in, what was I doing?  What was I thinking?  I heard the shower turn off and Levi step out of the bathroom.  There was no way I could sneak out now.  I folded and straightened all the blankets, put away the humidifier and took at the trash and dishes to the living room.  I made some coffee, got myself a cup and moved to the living room.  I walked over to the window and stared out into the morning.  

I had never seen the city from this view.  It was breathtaking.  I heard the click of Levi’s dress shoes coming down the hall.  He stopped when he got into the living room.  “I was sure that you would have ran away while I was in the shower, but I guess you were knocked out cold.”  This was a completely different Levi then I had seen last night.  In a fresh suit, cleanly shaven and looking very strong.  “How are you feeling Levi?”  “Much better, thanks to you I guess.”  He looked off into the distance.

“Well I have to go to work soon.” “Oh ok, I have the day off so no need to worry about me.  Just tell me when you need to leave and I will go.”  We looked across the room at each other not really saying anything.  Then we both looked away.  Was it possible that he may being feeling what I feel, or am I just mistaken? “Look I really appreciate you taking care of me even though I let you down.”  “Just forget about that.  I am just glad you are ok,”  I said as I looked out the the window sipping my coffee.  I could see his reflection in the mirror and as I brought the cup to my lips I could see him looking in my direction.  

“I want to take you out to dinner tonight.  I need to properly thank you for this.” “You don’t have to.”  “I know that but I want to, alright.” “Ok, ok.”  “I will make reservations and text you later with the details. You don’t have to leave if you want to get cleaned up, but I need to get to work.” I followed him to the door and hung in the doorway, “Have a good day.”  He waved as he got in the elevator.  I went back inside and cleaned up a little more.  I figured I should go home so I could relax a little, then go shopping for some new clothes and get ready.

I had just finished buying a new outfit when I got his text.  I quickly went home showered and got ready.  I hopped on a train and made it to the restaurant ten minutes early.  I went inside the building and up thirty floors to the restaurant, gave the person at the front desk my name and was taken to a window seat overlooking the bay and the sunset.  I ordered a drink and waited for him to get there.  Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty.  I looked at my phone hoping I had missed a text but I hadn’t.  Forty minute, fifty minutes, an hour.  I asked the waiter for the bill and he brought it quickly, I threw some money on the table and left.

I was already an hour late, Eren had waited before maybe he had waited again I hoped.  I called the restaurant. I gave the person who answered the phone my name and said I had a reservation.  They told me that part of my party had checked in and they would be right back.  A few minutes later a different voice was on the line, “Hello Sir.  I am the waiter for your table and your party has just left.” “Oh, thank you.”  Fuck, I messed up… again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Confusion and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again? If these problems continue what will happen to them?

A few minutes later I was in front of the building the restaurant was in, I looked around thinking Eren might still be here but I didn’t see him anywhere.  Where would he go?  I called him but his phone was off.  Why did he have to make this so difficult?  He was probably more than a little upset this time.  I can’t believe I let this happen, tonight was going to be the night.  Well this isn’t getting me anywhere, Ok, what should I do?  Then my phone beeped.  It was a message, a message from Eren.

I didn’t know what to do anymore.  I decided that I need to make things clear with Levi.  I was confused.  I would rather be turned down then continue to be constantly pulled this way and that.  After I left the restaurant I walked towards home and then stopped at a small park.  I found a bench that overlooked the area and watched the sunset over the bay.  I turned my phone back on, it was childish to have turned it off.  Then I sent him this message, “Levi, I don’t care why you were late so don’t try to explain it away.  We need to talk.  Meet me at the park above my apartment, I am sitting on a bench.”

That was all Eren said.  I didn’t know what to think so I just walked quickly in that direction.  He didn’t want an excuse, that was very clear, but I wanted to say something and so did he.  I tried to think of what to say but nothing really came to mind.  

When I found him, he was sitting alone on a bench.  He raised his arm using his sleeve to wipe his face.  I called out to him “Eren?”  He sniffed and looked at me, he looked distraught which took me by surprise.   “Eren are you…”  he cut me off.  “Stop right there Levi,”  he said as he stood up.  “I have been thinking and there is something I need to say.”  “Eren I...” “Levi can you just shut up?  I told you that I didn’t want to hear any excuses.  So just listen ok?” “Ok Eren.”  

He sat back down on the bench and motioned me over.  I sat down next to him looking out as the sky of the bay filled with stars and a breeze began to blow between us.  “Levi, I am confused and I don’t know what to do.  So I am just going to say what I need to say, no matter the consequences.” We both took a deep breath, both of us knowing what was probably going to happen.  I turned and looked him in the face, he trembled a little, “Ok Eren, tell me what you have to say.” “Levi, I think I am in love with you. But you keep making me confused.  Sometimes you are so nice to me and it makes me feel good.  Other times you are mean or tease me.  Then tonight, this is the second time you have asked me to do something and then stood me up.  Last time I said that I just wanted a message to let me know, but you couldn’t even do that.  I don’t completely understand yet how I feel but this is too much for me.”

He stopped talking and I gave it a few minutes in case he wanted to add something.  “Well do you have anything to say Levi or is this too weird? Should I just go?” “No Eren stay.  I had this all planned out, what I was going to say to you tonight but now it seems I can’t say those things.  I fucked everything up and you are right I have no way to explain it away so I won’t try.”  

I paused collecting myself, “The truth is that tonight I wanted to tell you the same thing.” He looked at me wide eyed, “Levi I…” “Eren, I liked you the from the first moment I walked into class.  I didn’t think it would be possible for you to feel the same.  I thought you were just being nice, being a good friend to this man that doesn’t deserve it.  But now I see that I was wrong.  I didn’t mean to confuse you.  I took everything on myself without concern from your feelings.  For all of these things I am sorry.”  

He looked at me little tears welling up at the rims of his eyes as he bit at the corner of his lip, “Why Levi, why?  Why did you do this to me again?  Why do you always pull me around?  How do you think I feel?  Is this how you treat someone you think is a friend?  I don’t know if I could take how you would treat me if I was something more.”  A tear ran down his cheek and I could take it no longer.  I pulled him to me.  At first he just sobbed quietly into my chest.  Then I felt his slender hands creeping around my waist and up my back finally holding on to my shoulders.

“I am sorry.  I never meant to make you feel this way.  I didn’t think it was possible that you felt the same way as me. By the time I realized that it might be possible I was also aware that I had probably already started to hurt you.  I didn’t know what to do.  Until you took care of me when I was sick I had been treating you as a friend ignoring my own feelings and blind to yours. Please Eren, please give another chance to make this up to you.  I don’t know what else to do.”  I was mad at myself, how could I have done this?  Would he be able to trust me?  I pulled him a little closer to me as his lanky arms quivered around me.

Even though he was shorter than me, being wrapped in his arms made me feel small and safe.  I had never felt that way before.  I liked it, I liked it very much.  When he pulled me closer it almost took my breath away.  Could I trust him?  Could I learn to trust him?  I was upset, but could I easily let him go after we both just confessed to each other?  I was lost in emotions I was unfamiliar with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren be able to give Levi another chance?

It was awhile before either of us spoke again.  Eren had stopped shaking and the tears were almost all gone.  Every now and then he sniffled a little.  Finally he sat up and we let each other go.  He looked me straight in the eyes, something that had always made him uneasy but not this time.  He looked very stern, which was a surprise, even with his red nose, red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.  “Levi, I am willing to give you one more chance.  I don’t think I can take this one more time.  Please don’t pull me around, don’t be late and not call and don’t treat me like a kid.  I don’t know if I can handle being this confused again.”  

I don’t know what I thought he was going to say, but this time it was my eyes that widened at his words. “Eren, I am sorry and I will try not to hurt you this way again.”  I could tell he was going to cry again but this time they would be happy tears.  This time I pulled him to me and put my hand under his chin tilting his head back a little.  He looked up at me a little surprised and his cheeks blushed a hot shade of pink.  I looked him in the eyes and said “I have been waiting to do this for so long.”  Then I leaned towards him kissing him softly on the lips.  I moved back to look at him.

Everything vanished the second his lips touched mine.  I wanted more.  He leaned back a little looking at me.  “More Levi, more,”  I said as I pulled the tabs of his collar down towards me.  Our lips met but this time it he kissed me hard taking my breath away.  Our mouths began to open and slowly his tongue was touching mine.  I kissed him hungrily not wanting it to end.  Tongues swirling around each other, mouths pressed hard together, and emotions among other things rising.  Things were happening so fast.  Even though Levi had hurt me, in his arms I felt safe and cared for and I didn’t want that to stop. I trusted his words and took them seriously.

Finally the need to breathe out weight our desire.  We both sat back on the bench but closer than before as we tried to catch our breath.  Levi spoke first, “Eren, I think we should go back to my place.”  “But my place is closer!” “I know, but my place is cleaner and I have to work in the morning.”  “That is not a very romantic thing to say at a time like this.” I stood up, looking down at him and held out my hand.  At first he looked a little afraid to take it but then this long fingers were entwined with mine and I pulled him to his feet.  

 

It was not a casual walk but more like a forced march as Levi lead me to his place.  It was probably about fifteen minutes from my apartment but it seemed like it took forever.  Thoughts were running through my mind so fast.  I didn’t even know what was going to happen, I was a little scared but at the same time I liked that way it felt.  Levi was fidgeting as we rode the elevator up to his apartment.  He had his key ready in hand and he was already pulling at his tie to loosen it.  I squeezed his hand a little and he looked at me with a softness and a hunger in his eyes I had never seen.  I was instantly filled with excitement.  

As soon as we got in the door he dropped everything that was in his hands and pushed me hard against the door.  He took my face in one hand and kissed me hard while his other hand reached for mine.  Our fingers grabbed for one and other as he raised my arm over my head.  He pressed my hand against the door both of us breathing hard through our kiss.  I wanted to touch him but I was a little nervous.  

He finally move from my lips to my cheek then to my ear.  He stopped and I felt his hot breath tickle my ear it was so erotic I shivered all over.  I hadn’t meant to but at that moment my hand jutted out to touch his body moving up and down his back and he pushed me harder into the door. “Eren, are you ok?” he whispered softly.  “Yes Levi.” “If you want me to stop just say.” “No,” I said as I turned to look him in the eyes “Don’t stop. I want more of you.”  I didn’t really know what I was saying.  He smiled at me with a dangerous look in his eyes.

He still had ahold of my hand and now he walked backwards and pulled me towards him.  He let my hand go and we embraced as he walked towards him bedroom kissing each other hard and fast.  When we got in the room he let me go, removed his tie, he unbuttoned his shirt a little and stood there.  He watched as I took of my jacket I felt a little uneasy as he watched my every move.  “Don’t worry Eren, I know it is your first time.  I will be gentle.”  His words made me feel safe all over again.  

As he reached out towards me he caught the waistband of my jeans and boxers.  He watched my face as he slide his finger back and forth across the flesh of my stomach.  I was still a little too nervous to touch him freely.  He sensed this and grabbed my hand placing it on his chest. “Can I take off your shirt Eren?  I want to see you.  All of you.”  I nodded my head and quickly both of his hands were under my shirt lifting it over my head.  

I stood back a minute admiring Eren’s physique in the moonlight that flooded my bedroom.  He was shy and squirmed if I left him alone.  He wanted to touch me as well but I could tell he wasn’t sure.  “Eren if you want something you need to ask for it.”  Eren looked back with me a little uneasy then stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.  When me makes that face it is hard for me to hold back.  I walked towards him and wrapped him in my arms.  My hands covering every inch of his exposed skin as I laid him down on my bed.  He tried to sit up to reach my lips but I moved away.  

He looked at me timidly raising a hand to cover the blush that had filled his cheeks. “Please Levi, don’t make me say it.  Its hard for me.” “Like I said, if you want something from me you need to tell me.”  I could tell he didn’t like my answer he looked away and in a whisper he said “Levi please kiss me more.”  “What Eren?  I can’t hear you.”  He looked at me a little stubbornly and said “Your lips, give them to me, more.”

As soon as I finished the last word I was rewarded with his kiss.  It was so deep that it took my breath away.  Even though he was smaller than he the weight of his body held me in place and I enjoyed the feeling of him on top of me pressing me into the soft blankets.  I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back so I could take a breath of air.  I sucked in a breath and moved my hands down his shirt finishing what he had started.  Once the unbuttoning was finished I pushed aside the fabric and took in the site of his fit body.  By no means were his muscles bulging through his skin but it was obvious he took care of himself.   I could feel him watching me as I looked him over.

“Do you like what you see?”  He said as he looked down at me.  “Yes,” I said in a whisper.  When our eyes met again I said, “What about you?  What do you think of me?”  “Your body is beautiful Eren.  Your skin is so soft and taught.  The curves for your body are enticing.  I want to touch you all over at the same time.” His words came as a surprise and made me feel happy and shy.  I felt a little bolder now, “Well, why don’t you try Levi?”

He looked down at me like the Big Bad Wolf licking his lips while staring at Little Red Riding Hood. It was the thing that had made me a little afraid of him the first day I had seen him in class.  And it still made me a little afraid, but now it also made me excited.  Something hard began to press against my skin as Levi began to devour my body.  He kissed, licked and bit his way across my body.  At some point he flipped me over kissing my back and running his hands down to my waistband and then back up, teasing me.  Every now and then he would tear himself away from me to breath naughty things into my ear. “Eren you taste so good.” “I want to touch you more.”

He flipped me onto my back again and whispered in my ear, “Can I bit your neck?”  I nodded my approval.  He smiled devilishly and began to leave a trail of kiss down towards my neck.  He stopped and ran a finger of the spot where he wanted to claim me.  I took in a short breath and as he sank his teeth into me a soft moan escaped my lips.  

The sounds from Eren’s mouth drove me on as well as the the way he arched his back pushing his body into mine.  I was ready to go further I looked down at him, I liked the way he looked beneath me.  I got down right next to his ear, “Eren, I want to go further.”  His body stopped moving as he listened to me. “I want to enter you, can I?”  He was still for a minute then he whispered, “I want that to Levi, but I am scared.”  “I know you're scared but I won’t hurt you.  I will keep you safe.  If you want me to stop just say.”  He gave me the pouty look again and it drove me wild.  “Ok Levi.  I trust you.”

I looked down at him and smiled I was very proud of him.  I kissed him gently before I began removing the rest of his clothes.  He began to shiver a little as I went for the waistband of his boxers.  I teased him as I had before, running my finger between his skin and the tight fabric as I looked up at him.  He moved his hand to cover his mouth as another low moan escaped his lips.  I pushed his hand away, “Let me hear you, I want to know what pleases you.”  He nodded and bit down on the corner of his lip.

Slowly I moved his boxers down his body and dropped them on the floor.  He propped himself up on his elbows and watched me as I removed my belt and laid it across a nearby chair.  I also removed my pants and boxers.  For a moment we searched each other with our eyes.  He pulled the corner of his lip into his mouth and looked at me wanting to say something.  I waited for him to build up the courage to say what was on his mind.  “Levi hurry.  I miss feeling you on top of me.”

I was blinded by his words, kissing him hungrily on the lips and tracking a line down his stomach and then down his inner thigh. He moaned louder and louder as his body began to wriggle and writhe beneath me with pleasure.  I let my hot breath flow over his already hard penis.  I licked the tip of his dick and watched his body shudder and then took him completely into my mouth.  The smoothness of his skin and the taste of the clear liquid leaking for him filled my mouth. “Levi, Levi, if you don’t stop I won’t… I won’t be able to hold on much longer. Let me… let me please you.”

I obliged him and sat on the edge of the bed.  Eren kneeled on the ground before me and I learned back on my hands to hold myself up.  Levi was fully erect as I laid my hands gently on his thighs.  I rubbed my hands up and down getting closer and closer to him.  He let out a sigh and leaned his head all the way back, “Eren.” I slowly moved a hand closer to him and held the base of his penis in one and while I steady myself on his thigh with the other.  

I began to do as he did, first I let my warm breath cover him gently and then licked the head of his penis, I pressed my tongue near the base of his penis and made a line all the way to the head and then took him into my mouth.  I swirled my tongue around him as I moved my lips up and down the shaft.  Levi placed a hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair.  He pushed my head a little to keep an even rhythm. He moaned and groaned and bucked his hips up pushing himself deeper into my mouth.  Finally he pulled my head back with the handful of hair he had and his penis left me mouth.

I pulled Eren up next to me on the the bed and whispered in his ear “I want to be inside you Eren.”  I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head a little and a sign started to leave his mouth but at that moment I took his lips. The taste of sex mixing in our mouths. I moved him onto his side and kissed him as I reached into a nearby drawer removing a tube of lubricant.  I stroked his back and then his ass.  I grabbed him pulling his body into mine and we both gasped for air together.  I squeezed some of the cold gel onto my fingers and rubbed at his hole.  

As Levi’s hand made its way to a place no one had ever been I shivered from the coldness and the excitement and a little bit from the fear.  I knew it would probably hurt but I didn’t know how much.  He looked at me “Don’t worry Eren, this will help you be ready for me.”  I began to realize that Levi said things like that just to watch me blush.  Then his hand slowly lowered down my ass again and his finger entered me.

Eren took in a quick breath and I slowly began to move my finger in and out.  I started to feel him tighten around my finger. I inserted another finger and quickened the pace.  He cried out a little at that and his eyes clenched closed so I stopped, “Eren, are you ok?  Did I hurt you?”  “No Levi, no.  Don’t stop.” I added a third finger and gently entered him again and again.  His body was reacting, I could feel his penis fully erect pressed between our bodies.  He wrapped his arms around me and begged to be kissed.  I kept my hand moving as I pressed my tongue into his mouth.  He moaned and began to rock his hips on his own.  I moved from his lips to his ear biting it a little then whispering, “Eren are you ready?” “Please Levi, please hurry.”

That was all the prompting I needed.  I flipped Eren on his stomach and raised his ass into the air.  I put on a condom and rubbed some more lube on myself.  I looked at his ass and tried to imagine what it would feel like.  I moved closer to him and then Eren looked at me over his shoulder and reached a hand out to touch my stomach. “Levi,” he said almost pleading with me. “I will be gentle.”  He moved his hand and laid his head back on the pillow.

I moved closer still and guided my penis to the opening I had made for myself.  I pressed the head of my penis into him and he let out a moan.  I eased into his warm tight flesh slowly and let him adjust to the discomfort he was feeling.  As he stopped moving his hips around I pulled out and pushed back into him.  He let out a yelp and I stopped immediately.  After a moment he began to slowly rock his hips back into me.  I watched as I entered him again and again, the site was almost too much to take.  

“Eren, that feels so good.”  “Levi.”  At the sound of his voice saying my name I began to pump harder and faster into him.  He said my name again and again.  We became a bundle of limbs and moans and gasps of pleasure barely able to say much more than each others names. “More Levi more,” he pleaded with me.  “I can’t last much longer.  I am so close.”  I began to pump harder into him and both of our breaths quickened.  “Levi, I...I…”  “Oh Eren.” We both came together bucking shaking and moaning and grunting.  As we both rode out the waves of pleasure slowly trying to push into each other but having lost most of the control over our bodies, we finally collapsed into a pile of sweaty flesh panting on my bed.

I rolled over slowly pulling out of him, causing him to take in a sharp breath again.  I wrapped him in my arms holding him there for awhile.  “Eren?” I said to see if he was awake.  “Yes Levi.”  “I love you.”  “I love you to Levi”  He turned over to face me and snuggled up to my chest.  I kissed his forehead and pulled him close.  We laid with our arms around each other and our legs twisted together until our breath evened.  “Eren, why don’t you take a shower and I will clean up in here.”  “Are you sure?  I can help.”  “No its ok.  I will leave you some pajamas and get in the shower after you.”  He nodded and got up then turned and kissed me before he walked to the bathroom.

I removed the blanket that we had soiled and got out clean sheets and comforters.  I left him some of my clothes he could wear and put a glass of water by the bed for him.  He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in his hand rubbing at his hair.  Little drips of water ran down his chest as he walked across the floor.  “The shower is all yours Levi.”  I left my fingers graze his back as I walked past.

I took a shower and got on my pajamas then went out to the bedroom.  I figured he would already be asleep.  Instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me, glass of water in his hand.  He had picked up all of our clothes and arranged them on the chair at the foot of my bed.  He had put some other things away and had moved the soiled linens to the washing machine in the kitchen.  I could hear the gentle swishing of the water as it whirled our mess away.

Eren looked up at me offering me the glass of water, “I already had some thank you.  I thought you might want some too.”  I took the glass and drank it down “Thank you Eren.”  I set the glass on the table by my bed.  He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my stomach.  I stroked his hair.  “Levi.  Do you have to work tomorrow?” This wasn’t something I was expecting. “Yes, why?” “Well can you take the day off?” “Why Eren?” He looked up at me with eyes that said why do you make me say such embarrassing things.  He sighed and said “I want to sleep in with you and make you breakfast.  I don’t want you to have to rush away in the morning.  And I have the day off.”

I smiled down at him. “Oh?”  He looked up at me again so I bent down and kissed him on the lips, “If that is what you want that is what we will do.  But Eren, don’t make a habit of asking me this.”  He smiled and pulled me onto the bed.  We both got under the covers and wrapped ourselves around each other.  Before we knew it we were both asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again!


	6. Glimpse into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet...

I awoke to sound of pots clinking in the kitchen and wonderful smell.  Last night's blankets and sheets were folded and placed at the foot of the bed.  I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and wondered into the kitchen.  Eren was in the kitchen with an apron on moving to and fro like a ballerina. I sat on the couch watching him.  Suddenly he noticed me, “How long have you been there?” He blushed and puffed out his cheeks looking very flustered.  “Just a few minutes.”  He sighed, “Well there is some coffee in the pot so why don’t you come get a cup and sit at the table, the eggs will be done in a second.”

I did as he directed and soon he filled the table with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and potatoes.  It was truly a feast.  We ate and talked like it was any other day.  When we were done I helped him clean up and put everything away.  It began to rain again outside so we got a blanket and wrapped it around ourselves on the couch.  We sipped at our coffee as we stared out the window and read the paper.  Eventually Eren curled up in my lap, yawned, stretched and dozed off .

He had probably gotten up early to get this all ready in time.  I stroked his head full of thick brown hair as he slept.  I went over the last days events in my mind.  We had definitely gotten off to a rough start.  But now here we were.  I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  He shifted a little and open his bleary eyes and smiled up at me, “I am so happy Levi.”  “Me to Eren.”  

It was true, I was really happy.  Eren was amazing, my ideal.  He cooked and even his cleaning skills were acceptable. “I could get use to this,” I whispered.  A smiled crossed my lips and his as his arms wrapped around my waist. The rest of the afternoon we napped off and on and talked.  Tonight I would take him to dinner, to make up for last night's mistake.  Although if I hadn’t messed up last night, would we be here right now?  I didn’t want to think about that so I closed my eyes and dreamed about what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! There maybe more to this story yet!


End file.
